


The Entire Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Many tears ran down Cecilia's face after Captain Hook pursued Peter Pan for one afternoon.
Relationships: Cecilia/James Hook
Kudos: 1





	The Entire Afternoon

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Many tears ran down Cecilia's face after Captain Hook pursued Peter Pan for one afternoon and she recalled the few seconds she was in his arms earlier.

THE END


End file.
